Broken Tarot Deck: The two Fools and Death
by ShelzChaos
Summary: The twins Minato and Minako Arisato move to a new dorm after suddenly changing schools. Minako begins to take an interest in a certain red head, but when troubles from the past reaches out for the twins and the dark hour hits, how will our two Fools cope?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is another idea of mine that i have had. I have no clue if i am the only person who likes this pairing, but if this pairing is on then i havent found it yet and i need to look harder. **

**I came up with this pairing because i was playing Persona 3 Portable and i was absolutely gutted that while you got the chance to ask Mitsuru to run away with you, nothing came of it.**

**While this story starts from the begining of the game, and will use most if not all of the dialogue that is actually found inside P3P, it will also have a lot of OC's and different plot twists put into them. I will be following the game text closely most of the time, although some of what Minako or Minato will say may be my own ideas/dialogue.  
**

* * *

_I do not own the Persona series, it belongs to Atuls and whoever else has the rights to it._

_I am only using their universe for fun and NOT proffit of any kind. _

* * *

Chapter 1: Welcome to Iwatodai

Day: 4/6

3 days until the full moon

Minako POV

The butterfly was blue. It was the only thing that had colour in the darkness that I could see. It flew past my vision diagonally, moving up towards the sky. As I follow it with my eyes, a voice echo's inside my mind.

'_Time never waits.  
It delivers all equally to the same end._

_You, who wish to safeguard the future, however limited it might be…_

_You will be given one year;_

_go forth without falter,_

_go with your heart as your guide…_'

"_Minako…_"

"_Minako…_"

"Minako, wake up."

I open my eyes and slowly lift my head from what it had been resting against. I look to the side to see my blue haired brother smiling down at me. I blink slowly as my mind tries to catch up with my eyes. We were sat on the train heading to Iwatodai, where we would be living for the next couple of years as we finished school.

"Minato..? Huh?" I begin before I spot the wet patch on his shoulder. "Oh no, please don't tell me that I fell asleep on you again!" I say, embarrassed that I had drooled all over him. "You know _that_ happens every time I sleep."

He closes his eyes as he chuckled before smiling at me again. "It's okay Minako," He says softly before putting an arm around my shoulders. "Besides, you haven't been getting much sleep lately so I thought it would be best not to disturb you."

I stare into eyes as blue as his hair for a few seconds before I look down into my lap. I put my hand into the pocket of my jeans before pulling out a pair of red headphones. I look at them sadly as i turn them over in my palm. I can feel it when Minato gives them a disapproving look but I don't respond, continuing to stare sadly at the object I am holding. He sighs as he gives up. "The moon looks nice tonight." He says slowly, knowing that it would get my attention. He must have started looking out of the window after he stopped starting at my headphones.

I try to ignore his words but I drag my gaze away from the electronics in my hands to stare at the sky. "Yeah…" I say quietly as I look at the glowing orb in the sky. The moon has always seemed beautiful to me ever since I was a child. My first memory is that of standing on a bridge with my brother, looking up at the glowing full moon. It has been ten years since then, but every time I see the moon I become almost hypnotised by it.

I can faintly hear the PA system of the train but I focus instead on the blue butterfly that flashes across my vision once again. I stare in front of my with a blank expression on my face for a while before I register that someone is shaking me. I look up and see Minato with a worried expression on her face. "Come on, it's time to go." He says before taking both of our suitcases and walking off the train.

"H-hey, wait for me!" I exclaim as I rush after him, the headphones that I hold tightly in my hand feeling as if they contain the weight of the world.

Minato POV

As I get off the train I look behind me to see that Minako is not far behind me. I give her a smile before beginning to walk towards the stations exit, while taking a quick glance at a clock. "11:57 huh? We really are late…" I look to my left as i hear Minako's voice to see her looking up at the same clock I had seen.

I notice the red wires in her hands and I narrow my eyes at them. _Why did she have to keep them?_ I thought to myself before handing my sister her suitcase. "Come on, we had better get moving." I say before taking my suitcase handle in my right hand, and taking out a folded up piece of paper with my left. I unfold the paper with some help from my sister and look at the drawing of a map. I feel Minako take my left arm with her right hand before we continue to walk towards the exit.

Just before we leave, all of the lights suddenly go out. Minako gasps and tightly squeezes on my arm. We look around us, a matching look of confusion on our faces. None of the technology around us seems to be working. I swallow the lump in my throat before looking down at Minako. "We had better hurry to the dorm." I say before I start to walk again, quicker this time.

As we leave the station, I hear Minako speak quietly. "I don't like the atmosphere of this place…" I turn to her and give her a reassuring smile as I push open the door. "Don't worry 'Nako, Im sure everything is going to be ...!" I cut off my sentence as I turn to the front and see a large amount of coffin like objects all around the deserted looking city. I can hear Minako whimper in fear as I stare wide eyed in shock at our surroundings. There are puddles of what looks like blood all over the floor, and an eerie green light seems to be all around the streets. I hear a gasp and quickly look to Minako who is looking up at the sky, wide eyed in shock. "T-the moon…" She whispers as she grips onto my arm even tighter. I wince in pain before looking towards the sky, almost immediately seeing what she means. The moon was yellow and unnaturally large. It reminded me of a game one of my old friends had played when we were younger, where the main character had three days to collect a mask before the moon crashed into the city. My eyes are as wide as they can go as I stand frozen in place as if I am under some kind of spell.

Another whimper reaches my ears and I snap out of the trance like state I was in to shake my arm, trying to get Minako's attention. "Minako. Minako. Sis, snap out of it!" I say worriedly, hoping to any deity that exists that she would look away from the moon. Luckily my prayers seemed to have been answered because she quickly looks at me, fear showing clearly in her eyes. "We can't stay here, we have to get to the dorm now!" I quickly say before walking in the direction that the map shows. She doesn't complain and quickly walks with me in silence.

After walking for the best part of as hour, we finally stop outside of a large building next to an alley. I check the map once again before deciding that this was the right place. I look to my sister who seemed to have calmed down a bit during the walk. "After you." I say before taking her luggage from her and waiting for her to go up the steps so that I could follow behind her.

Minako POV

I let go of my luggage after Minato takes it and slowly walk up to the door. I reach out and open the door, holding my breath as I almost expect some monster or shadowy figure to jump out at me. Instead I am greeted by a view of the dorms front room. I look back to my brother and give him a nervous smile before I walked into the room to take a better look around. Straight ahead of me is a TV on a stand and behind the room separator is a dining table with several chairs. To my right is a set of chairs and sofas all positioned to face the coffee table that is in the centre.

I am just about to relax when I hear a noise to my left. With my fist raised I quickly turn around and almost punch my brother in the face. He takes a quick step back before laughing nervously. "Minato, don't do that!" I whine before crossing my arms. As he opened his mouth to reply we both hear an unknown voice.

"Welcome."

We both jump and quickly turn to the side of the room that I hadn't looked at. There was a long counter with an open book on it. Stood in front of that counter, was a young boy with blue hair and eyes that are similar to my brothers.

"You're late. I've been waiting a long time."

I look to my brother, who chooses that exact moment to look at me too. We share a small smile at how alike we just acted before he clears his throat and nods towards the boy, telling me without words that he wants me to deal with him. I suppress a sigh before turning and smiling warmly at the boy. "I'm sorry that we kept you waiting. The train services made changes so our train was delayed by a few hours." I explain before seeing that the boy is holding out a piece of paper to us.

"If you want to proceed, then please sign here. It's a contract."

Minato and I shared another look and I could tell that we were thinking the same thing. _Contract? What kind of dorm needs you to sign a contract? _I hear a giggle and look back to see the boy smiling at us.

"There's no need to be scared. It only binds you to accepting full responsibility for your actions."

I look down at the paper her is holding out to see that there are words written on it. "_I chose this fate of mine own free will."_ The only thing below it is two areas for names to be signed. I look to my brother, silently asking if we should sign it. I get a shrug of his shoulders and a smile with a look as if to say "_Why not?" _I nod my head to him with a smile before he takes a pen out of his blazer pocket and holds it out to me. Slowly, I take the pen from my brother and then take the contract from the boy. I hold the pen over the paper for a few moments before quickly signing my name.

_Minako Arisato._

I hand both the pen and the contract and watches as my brother signs it straight away. I feel a bit envious of how he can just seem so relaxed about this but that is before I see his hands shake. It turns out that he is just as nervous as I am. He hands the contract back to the boy who smiles at us again.

"Very well. Time is something no one can escape. It delivers us all to the same end. Wishing won't make it go away."

Confused by the boys words, I frown at my brother as I think of asking him of what the kid meant when looks at me with a confused look. I turn back to the boy and start to speak when I am cut off.

"And so it begins…"

As soon as the boy has finished speaking, he disappears without a sound. I stare wide eyed at where the child had stood only a moment ago before turning to my brother. "What on earth just happened?" We ask at the same time before bursting into laughter.

"Who's there?"

I turn around to look behind me and see a girl around our age dressed in a skirt and a pink cardigan. She has light brown hair that reaches her shoulders and dark brown eyes. She looks scared so I slowly raise my hands in the air as I speak. "Calm down, we aren't here to cause trouble."

"How can you be… But it's… Don't tell me…"

Suddenly Minato steps in front of me and holds out his arm to the side. "Don't move!" He barks at me, fear showing in his eye as he looks over his right shoulder at me. I look around him before seeing what had him so worried.

The girl was holding a gun…

Before I had time to do more than open my mouth and take a deep breath as I got ready to scream, yet another voice called out.

"Wait!"

Mitsuru POV

I had just left my room to go and check on Takeba when I heard laughter coming from downstairs. I frowned as I realized that there was a female and a males laughter belonging to two voices that I didn't recognise. I could hear footsteps heading downstairs and I knew that Takeba was about to do something, so I hurried downstairs after her.

When I arrived I saw that Takeba was holding her gun and staring at two people, the female that had brunette hair and eyes that could be either red or brown was dressed in casual clothes while the blue haired and blue eyed male was dressed in our school uniform. Thinking that these must be the two new transfer students, I called out to Takeba before she could use the evoker. "Wait!"

She gasped before turning around to look at me in surprise. The two transfer students also turned to look at me. After a few seconds of waiting, the dark hour ended and the lights turned themselves back on. The two new students suddenly looked up, confused by the sudden change of lighting as Takeba spoke. "The lights…"

Seeing that the situation had calmed down, I walked over to the two strangers. "I didn't think you'd arrive so late." I said after I stopped walking. The boy lowered his arm and gave me a small nod. "The trains got delayed due to an accident earlier on in the day."

I nodded back to him before smiling at the female hiding behind him. The girl met my eyes before quickly looking at her feet as her face went bright red. I blinked in surprise at her reaction while the male turned and smiled at her. _Am I really that intimidating?_ I thought to myself before I turned my attention back to the newcomers. "Really sis? We only just got here." He said with a smirk, causing the female to glare up at him. I decided that things would be better if introductions were made before anything else could happen. "My name is Mitsuru Kirijo. I'm one of the students who live in this dorm."

The transfer students looked back to me as I spoke. The male nodded his head in greeting while the female gave me a shy smile as she stepped next to her companion. Takeba walked over to me and looked at the male. "…Who're they?" She asked, even though they could hear her. The male shot Takeba a disapproving look while the female crossed her arms and glared at Takeba. I closed my eyes for a moment before turning and addressing my companion. "They're transfer students. It was a last minute decision to assign them here. They will eventually be moved to rooms in their respective genders dorms."

Neither of the two transfers seemed to like my answer. The female looked at me with a shocked expression that also held a hint of fear in it, while the other was more verbal with his displeasure. "Like hell we are!" He exclaimed angrily. "If she gets moved to a dorm then I'm going with her!" I looked into his eyes and saw the fierce determination within them before I nodded. "If that is the case then you two will need to stay here until the proper arrangements have been made."

I looked to Takeba as she nervously shifted her weight from one leg to the other. "…Is it ok for them to be here?" She asked, looking at to me for my response. I looked at the newest female member of our dorm once again before I closed my eyes and smiled warmly at her. "I guess we'll see…" I opened my eyes to see her looking at the floor while blushing as the male that I'm sure was her brother chuckled.

He looked to me with a small smile. "It's Nice to meet you Mitsuru. I'm Minato Arisato, and this is my twin sister Minako. Who is your friend?" He said before nodding to Takeba. As her name was spoken, the girl Minako looked up and gave us a small smile. I turned to look at my companion before introducing her. "This is Yukari Takeba. She'll be a junior this spring, just like you."

I watched as Yukari looked at the two juniors before introducing herself. "Hi, I'm Yukari." The two siblings looked to each other for a moment before looking back to Takeba and speaking at the same time. "Nice to meet you." Minako said just as Minato asked "Why do you have a gun?" Takeba jumped in surprise at the question.

"Huh?" She asked, shocked before she managed to regain her composure. "Um, well, it's sorta like a hobby… Well, not a hobby, but…"

Noticing that Takeba was having trouble convincing the twins, I gave a believable cover story for Yukari. "You know how it is these days… It's for self-defense. It's not a real gun of course." I said the last part with a friendly smile to help smooth things over. I noticed that while Minato had backed down, both of the twins looked uneasy as they watched Yukari warily.

I look at the clock on the wall and notice that it is almost half past midnight. "It's getting late, so you should get some rest." I told them while also conveniently changing the subject. "Minato, your room is on the second floor at the end of the hallway, while Minako's room is on the third floor at the end of the hallway." I explained.

I noticed that Takeba seemed to relax as the subject changed by how she smiled at the twins. "Oh… I'll show you the way, follow me."

Minkao POV

I look to my brother to see his opinion about Yukari's offer. He gives me a small nod, but doesn't smile. I had seen the distrustful look in his eyes ever since he had found out about the 'gun' and knew that he was going to be on his guard. I looked back towards Yukari and gave her a bright smile. "Thank you Yukari." I said before following her upstairs with my brother. We went to my brothers' room first, seeing as it was the closest one at the time. Yukari walked down the corridor to the right of the stairs and stopped in front of the furthest door. "This is it…" She says before giving Minato a smile. "Pretty easy to remember, huh? …Since it's right at the end of the hall."

If she had been expecting a friendly response from him then she was in for a disappointment. As I had expected, Minato gave her a small nod, without returning her smile, giving her a blank stare. I flinch as I recognise that look. It was his I-see-through-you-like-you-aren't-here look that he gave to anyone that he disliked. Yukari bit her bottom lip and brought one arm behind her back as she squirmed under his gaze. "So, any questions?" She asks in an attempt to lighten the mood. My brother looks at her for a moment longer before speaking. "What's that contract for?" I roll my eyes at him as I smile slightly. Trust Minato to completely skip over the kid and go for the contract. He never had been good with children. Yukari looks at him in confusion. "Huh? What's this about a contract?" She asks as if she doesn't have a clue what he is on about. "… What contract?"

Minato looks at me with an almost pleading look. Knowing that he was worried that it had been his imagination I nod my head at him before turning back to Yukari. "When we came here, there was a kid that asked us to sign a contract." I explain to Yukari who gave looks at us as if we are crazy. "What are you talking about? …C'mon, that's not funny."

I sigh and bow my head in defeat. I soon feel a hand on my shoulder and look up to see that it was my brothers. He gave me a small but grateful smile before turning back to the girl in the pink cardigan. "Um… can I ask you two something? On your way her from the station, was everything ok?" I frown at Yukari before replying to her question. "What do you mean?"

She narrows her eyes slightly as she starts speaking. "You know what I –" She says before apparently deciding to give up. "Never mind. It seems like you're alright." She says to us, smiling again before turning to face Minato. "Well, we had better get going…" She says before starting to walk off.

I turn to Minato and hug him. "Good night 'Nato." I say quietly as he returns my hug before bending down to kiss my forehead with a smile. "Good night 'Nako, I will see you in the morning."

I close my eyes and start to relax into the hug but Yukari interrupts us. "Um… I'm sure you two have other questions, but let's save them for later, okay?" She says as she gives us a hopeful smile. I give her a nod as I reluctantly let go of Minato and walk towards Yukari. She smiles at me before looking at my brother. "Good night." She says before walking towards the stairs leading towards the third floor. I turn back to Minato and wave at him before following Yukari.

We walk in silence until we reach my room. It is the furthest from the hall, the same as my brothers. I smile at Yukari and wish her good night when she stops me. "H-hey, um, is he always like that?" She asks nervously, not looking at me. I can already guess what she is talking about so I turn towards her and get her to meet my gaze. "Only to people he doesn't like or trust." I reply seriously while I watch for her reaction. She seems to be slightly disappointed, making me wonder if she had any interest in Minato. "Oh, Okay… Well, I will see you tomorrow then." She says before walking to her room.

I watch her go before sighing to myself. Today had been nothing but trouble. I took my suitcase and went into the room. I set my alarm clock up and folded my uniform onto the desk before changing into my pyjamas and going to bed. The rest of the unpacking could wait until after School had finished.

As I close my eyes, my last thought is _Why did that kid and Mitsuru seem so familiar…_


	2. Chapter 2 (Taster)

AN: Sorry for the LONG delay, my computer hard drive broke and I haven't been able to recover anything.

But I have my Laptop so I will do what I can from memory and update the rest from there.

Thank you for the reviews, I will try and update this story as much as I can, even if it is slow.

**AN 2: Sorry for the delay, life has been busy so i haven't had much time to work on this chapter, but since it has been _months_ since I put up the first chapter of the story, I thought that i should upload what i have so far. Once again, i apologise for the delay.**

* * *

**I do not own the Persona series or any characters in the series. They are owned by Atlus, and whoever else has the rights for them.**

* * *

Minako's POV

_Beep._

_Beep._

I yawn tiredly and open my eyes as the beeping of my alarm clock wakes me up.

_Beep._

_Beep._

I turn over onto my side and reach out towards my alarm clock, hoping that I can turn it off while still lying down.

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Bee-_

As the noise stops I allow myself a small smile before sitting up and rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I look to the alarm clock and notice that I had set it to go of a bit earlier than usual. It takes me a while to remember why I had before looking around the room and spotting my suitcase by the desk._ That's right._ I think before getting out of bed and stretching. _Me and 'Nato are in the new dorms. We arrived so late that we didn't have a chance to put our belongings away last night. _

I walk over to the suitcase and lay it down flat on the floor before opening it, glad that I had planned out how I should pack my things a few days before so I don't have to dig through all of my clothes to take out my school uniform, shampoo, body wash and towel. I lay out my uniform on the desk before going to the bathroom to shower.

_10 mins later…_

With a smile I do up the top button of my shirt before going to take the ribbon for the bow and hesitating. I knew that I was _terrible_ at tying bows, so much so that I had to wear shoes that didn't have strings in them at all. I think about asking Minato to tie it for me before looking at the time and noticing that there was 30 minutes until the time that I usually wake him up at. I sigh and decide to get my bag ready before taking it downstairs with me. As I pass the first floor hall way I resist the urge to go knocking on my brothers door, forcing myself to walk down the next flight of stairs instead.

After stepping into the lounge area I take the time to look around the area now that there was a better light source illuminating the room. I notice by the table there seems to be a counter of some sort with stools to be sat on, and that there are various pieces of paper on the coffee table by the sofas. I check the time on my mobile phone before wandering over to take a seat on one of the sofas, going into my bag to take a book and start reading it in an attempt to kill some time. It just happened to be maths. I sigh disappointedly as I was stuck reading about my worst subject in school, but I still open up the book and begin reading.


	3. Chapter 2: Red Ribbon

AN: I hate writers block…

I haven't added much onto this for which I apologise, but I have decided to make the chapter I had planed to write into two separate ones so that you finally get an update after my several month long writers block/ busy life.

Please enjoy and I will be starting on the next chapter after I post this one.

Chapter 2: Red Ribbon

Day 4/7

2 days until full moon

Minako's PoV

_Beep._

_Beep._

I yawn tiredly and open my eyes as the beeping of my alarm clock wakes me up.

_Beep._

_Beep._

I turn over onto my side and reach out towards my alarm clock, hoping that I can turn it off while still lying down.

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Bee-_

As the noise stops I allow myself a small smile before sitting up and rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I look to the alarm clock and notice that I had set it to go of a bit earlier than usual. It takes me a while to remember why I had before looking around the room and spotting my suitcase by the desk._ That's right._ I think before getting out of bed and stretching. _Me and 'Nato are in the new dorms. We arrived so late that we didn't have a chance to put our belongings away last night. _

I walk over to the suitcase and lay it down flat on the floor before opening it, glad that I had planned out how I should pack my things a few days before moving so I don't have to dig through all of my clothes to take out shampoo, body wash and towel. I notice my uniform lying on the desk before going to the bathroom to shower, remembering that I had put it there sometime last night.

_20 mins later…_

With a smile I do up the top button of my shirt before going to take the ribbon for the bow and hesitating. I knew that I was _terrible_ at tying bows, ribbons and laces - so much so that I had to wear shoes that didn't have strings in them at all. I think about asking Minato to tie it for me before looking at the time and noticing that there was 30 minutes until the time that I usually make him wake up. I sigh and decide to get my bag ready before taking it downstairs with me. As I pass the first floor hall way I resist the urge to go knocking on my brothers' door, forcing myself to walk down the next flight of stairs instead so that he has a chance to rest after our late night arrival.

After stepping into the lounge area I take the time to look around the area now that there was a better light source illuminating the room. I notice by the table there seems to be a counter of some sort with stools to be sat on, and that there are various pieces of paper on the coffee table by the sofas. I check the time on my mobile phone before wandering over to take a seat on one of the sofas, going into my bag to take a book and start reading it in an attempt to kill some time. It just happened to be mathmatics. I sigh disappointedly as I was stuck reading about my worst subject in school, but I still open up the book and begin reading.

Mitsuru's PoV

I walk out of Yukari's room and down to the ground floor. Now that Yukari has agreed to show the Arisato's the way to school I could leave for Gekkoukan High and arrive early enough to get everything ready for the new applicants of the student council. As I walk towards the door I notice one of the Arisato twins – the female one, Minako if I remember correctly - sitting down and reading. I watch her for a moment before looking up to the clock and deciding that I was early enough to be able to spend a few moments to go and see how my underclassmen was coping after last night.

As I get closer to the girl I notice that she seems to be reading one of her subject books, although the frown on her face suggests that she was having a spot of trouble with the page she was looking at. I go and sit down next to her, placing my bag by my feet. That was when the girl noticed my arrival, jumping slightly and quickly turning her head towards me. "A-ah, K-kirijo-senpai!" She exclaims, undoubtedly surprised by my unexpected appearance. "How are you this morning?"

I smile kindly at her, hoping that it will help the girl relax. "I'm well thank you miss Arisato. How are you? You and your brother did go to bed rather late last night after a day of travelling." She gives me a small smile before looking down at the book in her hands and closing it, leaning forward to place it on the table.

"I'm good, thank you Kirijo-senpai. I am more tired than usual, but I won't let that get in my way." She turns and grins happily at me, making me close my eyes and smile in return. As I open my eyes I notice that her neck tie is missing. I look around and notice the red ribbon lying on the table. She must have noticed me looking because she quietly speaks to me. "Ah, I am planning on wearing it senpai, I'm just …not very good at tying bows…" I turn around to see her with her hands on her knees, clenched into fists as she looks down at the closed book that was now resting in her lap, a light blush on her cheeks. "I usually ask my brother to tie it for me, but he is probably still asleep right now."

I look at her for a moment before smiling. "Well Arisato, I will tie your bow this morning, but from then on you will have to do it yourself. After all, nothing can be achieved without hard work and persistence!" I say, reaching out for the red ribbon that had been left on the table. I get her to turn put her collar up before reaching around behind her and putting the ribbon around the collar. I slowly tie the bow and explain what I am doing and how, glancing up momentarily to see that while her cheeks are going red she seems to be concentrating on what I am doing. Once the ribbon has been tied, I turn her collar down again before looking up to see her smiling gratefully at me.

I return her smile before looking away and checking the time, noticing that I would have to leave right away if I wanted to catch the early train to the school. I stand up and look down to Arisato, giving her an apologetic smile. "I am sorry, but I must be going now. I have asked Takeba to escort you and your brother to the school. Take care, study hard and enjoy your time at our school Miss Arisato. Goodbye." I say, hearing her echo my parting words before turning away and picking up my bag, heading to the door. Out if the corner of my eye I see a familiar pink jumper come down the stairs followed by messy blue hair. Safe with the knowledge that Yukari will make sure they arrive safely, I open the door of the dorm and take my leave.


End file.
